Bestand:Linkin Park - Milton Keynes,England 2008 (Full Show) HD
Beschrijving Projekt Revolution Tour: Europe June 29, 2008 Milton Keynes, England National Bowl Outdoor Venue Website: http://www.thenationalbowl.net/ © 2008 Linkin Park / WMG 0:00:15 . One Step Closer 0:04:17 . From The Inside 0:07:35 . Somewhere I Belong 0:11:15 . No More Sorrow 0:16:42 . Papercut 0:20:31 . Points Of Authority (Intro #1 w/ Petrified Verse 1, Outro w/ There They Go Verse 1) 0:25:32 . Wake 2.0 0:27:32 . Given Up 0:30:55 . Lying From You (2008 Intro) 0:34:00 . Hands Held High (Verse 1 Acapella) 0:35:35 . Leave Out All The Rest 0:39:00 . Numb 0:42:20 . Keyboard Transition Outro 0:43:43 . The Little Things Give You Away 0:50:07 . Breaking The Habit 0:54:05 . Shadow Of The Day 0:58:55 . Krwlng Intro w/ Keyboard 1:00:25 . Crawling 1:03:55 . In The End ----------------------------- 1:08:35 . Pushing Me Away (Piano Version) 1:12:00 . What I've Done ----------------------------- 1:17:14 . Numb/Encore (Half w / Jay-Z) 1:20:16 . Jigga-What/Faint (w / Jay-Z) 1:25:26 . Bleed It Out (Ext. Intro, Ext. Bridge w/ Sing-along & Drum Solo, Ext. Ending) Show Notes: Mike rapped verse one of 'Petrified' over the intro of 'Points Of Authority' and verse one of 'There They Go' over the outro. Jay-Z joined the band for 'Numb/Encore' and 'Jigga What/Faint'. Both versions were the same as the Madison Square Garden show in New York City earlier in the year. Mike rapped the first verse of 'Hands Held High' acapella after 'Lying From You'. The band switched things up a bit for this show, moving 'From The Inside' up after 'One Step Closer', and moving 'Lying From You' down after 'Given Up'. 'Reading My Eyes' was also dropped. Chester mentioned that this was the biggest Projekt Revolution show to date. Other Notes: There were a number of problems with the the video screen behind the band. The problems persisted with the video during 'What I've Done' messing up, as well as an orange Linkin Park logo appearing out of place during the following song. The screen incorrectly displayed the backdrop for 'Faint' on 'Numb/Encore'. A few fans in the front started cheering for the band to play 'No Roads Left', which prompted Mike to shake his head. Consistent with the past, there was quite a lot of confusion surrounding the details for the LPU Meet and Greet, which of course resulted in some fans missing it. Rob had problems with his ride cymbal after 'Given Up'. The show was supposed to be broadcasted live on various MTV channels in Europe. It was dropped off the schedule at the last minute most likely due to the release of the live CD/DVD from this show 'Road To Revolution'. HIM was originally on the lineup but later dropped out. On October 6, 2008, the band's official website held a contest for anyone 18 years of age or older to submit a name for the CD/DVD. On October 8, five final choices were made into a poll allowing fans to vote for their favorite. The final choices were: "Linkin Park: Midnight In Milton Keynes", "Sunset Revolution: Linkin Park Live In The UK", "Road To Revolution: Linkin Park Live", "Revolution In The Iron City: Linkin Park Live", "Revolution in the UK: Linkin Park Live". On October 13, the website was modified to fit the winning title which was announced as "Road to Revolution", along with the tracklisting. 'What I've Done' from the CD/DVD was nominated for a Grammy for "Best Hard Rock Performance" at the 52nd annual Grammy Awards. 'Somewhere I Belong' and 'Papercut' were released in 2013 as bonus tracks for the new Meteora deluxe edition on iTunes. http://lplive.net/shows/db/2008/20080629 https://www.facebook.com/Qwerty95k https://twitter.com/Qwerty95k Get the latest news on Linkin Park at their official website: http://linkinpark.com Categorie:Linkin Park video's